(Just let me go) we'll meet again soon
by iterans
Summary: Harvey was just supposed to tell Louis he was happy he got the corner office but, as soon as his eyes fell upon the desk, the words died in his throat.


**AN: I had started writing this a couple of weeks ago and I finally found the inspiration to complete this today, even if I know it's not that good. **

**Also, for those who are following "Revolution", the new chapter is coming soon.**

* * *

><p>Harvey was just supposed to tell Louis he was happy he got the corner office but, as soon as his eyes fell upon the desk, the words died in his throat. Despite the great amount of framed photos around him, he didn't expect his eyes to fall on one who's subject wasn't the man in front of him but the woman who seats outside his office for ten hours a day.<p>

A very young Donna in a stage costume is staring ahead through the frame glass on the senior partner's desk.

"Wasn't she beautiful?"

"Uh?"

"She was Ophelia."

He turns to him, finally sensing that Louis has been talking. "What?"

"Hamlet."

"Yes, I know." His voice can't hide the annoyance: he may be clueless about theatre but he knows enough about English literature to know who Ophelia is. "She gave this to you?" Because he knows there's no way photos of her are lying around without her knowing. Let alone an old photo of her, one definitely taken years before he even met her, in times she never talks about.

"We're friends, she told me about this time when-"

He stops, and Harvey can sense he was about to say things he wasn't supposed to.

"When?" He tries to get him to talk anyway.

"Nothing."

He gives up easier than he usually does and nods, "Okay, well congratulations Louis… for the office."

"Thanks Harvey."

* * *

><p>His problem has always been not liking being kept out, not knowing things and he feels like that's exactly what's happening at the moment.<p>

The possibility of some other man knowing her better than he does annoys him immensely and the worst thing is that he knows he's being irrational because all the men she's dated definitely know her better than he does.

As he makes his way back to his office, it hits him that she's never told him about her plays. He halts while his mind starts replaying old conversations. Yes, she mentioned doing theatre back in the days, and he always pictured her as this great lead actress, fabulous in everything she did, but she never really told him anything. And he never really asked.

And now he's surprised to find out he aches to know more about her and it seems so stupid because he hasn't showed a lot of interest in all those years and asking now wouldn't make much sense to her. But the truth is he can't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the thought that's insinuating in his head. He's afraid he doesn't know her at all.

* * *

><p>She's not at her desk when he passes her cubicle, he bites his lower lip anxiously.<p>

* * *

><p>He calls her in as soon as she's settled in her chair. He counts three seconds before she steps through the door.<p>

"There's a photo of you on Louis's desk." He stands up because she already has him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't need more power over him.

"Because I gave it to him."

He snorts, "I figured, but why?"

"Because we are friends," her voice is calm and he feels like she's explaining something that's very obvious to her.

He gulps. "And we aren't?"

Her eyes widen in surprise and a laugh escapes her lips, "What? You want a photo of me to put on your desk?"

"No!"

"Then what?" He can feel she's getting annoyed by his unreasonable questions, "What's the problem Harvey?"

"Nothing," he's not so sure anymore about what he wants to tell her.

She sighs. "Harvey,"

"I guess I didn't know you and Louis were such great friends."

"Well we are." Her reply is final, like he doesn't have a right to judge this.

"But you and me, we aren't."

She's surprised, her mouth agape, "Harvey how can-"

"I know nothing about you."

"That's not true."

"I mean, you've been by my side for the last ten years but I don't actually know you."

She snaps before he can put the blame of this on her, "Well it's not my fault."

He doesn't answer and keeps staring at her for a few seconds. "Okay." He picks up a file and goes back to sitting behind his desk.

Donna knows that's the sign she's dismissed but she feels like this conversation isn't over. She slumps on the chair in front of him and sighs.

"Harvey," she sighs as his eyes find hers again, "we are friends."

He nods and attempts a shy smile.

* * *

><p>Donna knows he's coming to her desk before hearing his voice.<p>

"I was thinking we could do something tonight."

She raises her eyes from the file she's reading, he's standing there waiting for her answer with his hands in his pockets.

She teases. "What, you're all alone and need some company?"

"No-"

"What do you want to do?" She drops the pen she's holding and gives him her full attention.

"Whatever you want, surprise me."

Startled by his behavior, she stares at him confused.

"Let me get to know you."

"Oh Harvey," she laughs, "you're ten years overdue."

"So help me fix that."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Can't I just take my fabulous secretary out and get to know her a little better?" he emphasizes the fabulous and smirks, "I'm sure there's a new dress in your wardrobe you're dying to show around." He winks at her.

"You know, Harvey, I think you know me pretty well indeed."

He shrugs, the smirk never leaving his face. "So about that photo you mentioned earlier, you wanna get that one ready for my office."

She laughs, "Pick me up at 8 and don't be late mister."

He can't help but notice the corners of her mouth are slightly turned upwards for the rest of the day.


End file.
